


Rules for Being Human

by killmetatron



Series: I'd Rather Have You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmetatron/pseuds/killmetatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list by Castiel, former Angel of the Lord</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules for Being Human

1\. Don’t touch him. Humans don’t touch each other the way you want to touch him.

2\. Emotional pain is possibly even worse than physical pain. Avoid it.

3\. Even if you feel emotional pain, don’t talk about it with him. He doesn’t like that.

4\. That goes double if he’s the one causing you the pain.

5\. Don’t forget to eat. Don’t wait until you get too hungry to stand it.

6\. The same goes for drinking and going to the bathroom.

7\. It’s okay to have sex with women. It’s even okay to have sex with men who aren’t him. Sex is normal. Sex is human. And he does it with lots of people who aren’t you.

8\. It is not okay to try to have sex with him.

9\. Seriously, don’t even think about it. Why would he want to have sex with you anyway?

10\. You failed at being an angel. Don’t fail at being human too.

11\. Get a job. Go on dates. Make friends. Do human things.

12\. Try to blend in. Don’t be different.

13\. Don’t talk about your lack of wings. Humans don’t seem to care that they have to move slowly and you will look strange if you do care about that.

14\. If you don’t understand something, just nod. Don’t ask about it. They’ll know you’re different.

15\. Try not to stare at people. Humans frown upon that.

16\. Don’t mention God or Heaven. Humans have a strange relationship with these things and you will probably never fully understand it, so it’s best to just avoid the subject all together.

17\. Don’t give up. Stick around for the next time he smiles at you.

18\. Stick around for the next time he touches you.

19\. Stick around for the next time he says he needs you.

20\. Whatever you do, don’t let him see how broken you are. Whatever you do, don't let him down again.


End file.
